The Simplest Things In Life
by Z-Writers
Summary: Young Goten teaches Gohan some really small but important truths of life. Brotherly interactions. *One-Shot*


**Disclaimer:** The Z-Writers is a collaborative account run by some of the upcoming writers of this site. And as such, we don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **The Simplest Things In Life**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN_

* * *

" _You know, it's really the smallest things in life that make you happy."_

It's been some time since I heard my mother say that. It had been a nice sunny afternoon, a few days before the dreaded Cell Games.

My gosh, the memory of it still hurts so much…

Anyway, I can't dwell on it too much at this time. I have a baby brother now. Well, he's only three, but he can walk pretty well for a three-year-old and can even talk. His name is Goten, Son Goten, and the mirror image of Father. I can't describe it well in words, but I'll try. Every time I hear his carefree laughter or see his goofy grin, I'm reminded of father whose incredible strength we had inherited. Every time…a deep sadness washes over me like a waterfall but I swallow the lump in my throat and smile weakly. I've learned to do that each time it happens. It's hard and the pain and grief of losing someone will never go away, so you just have to learn to live with it. Gradually, it becomes a little easier, but only a little.

At least the others don't have to live with the burden I have on my shoulders. I know people grow tried of hearing about it but I keep thinking…would Dad still be here if I had finished Cell off right away?

"Big brother?"

Goten's voice pops me out of my reverie. I can't, no, I _shouldn't_ think about it anymore. I can't change the past. There was nothing I could do. I'm sure if someone else was in the same situation, they would've done the same thing. All the horrible things Cell had done…that was all I could think of at that time and I acted upon feeling, not rational thinking. I was just so, so _angry_! Revenge seemed to be the only option and getting revenge would mean giving Cell a taste of his own medicine.

Well, I got my revenge, but at a great and terrible price. I killed Cell…but not before my own selfishness and lust for revenge killed my father in its own way.

"What is it, Goten?" I asked, giving a gentle smile to my brother. Goten is such a joy in our lives, Mom and I. Mom has loosened up a lot since Dad's death and I'm glad. I want to see her happy. Mom's done so much for us and even though it may seem like she's a tyrant to some, it's all done out of love. She wants the best for us and I can understand that. You might think I'm crazy. I'm just a teenager and from my psychology studies and even novels, I've gathered that most don't like to believe that reason when they don't get what they want. But I'm not a normal person, much less a normal teenager. I've seen too much.

"Outside? Can we?" Goten blinked at me while pointing out the window where the sun shone brightly, high above the mountains.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was close to noon. "How about we go outside after lunch?" I suggested rather enthusiastically. You can't be too harsh with young children.

"Okay!" Goten giggled and ran for the kitchen as fast as he could with his smaller-sized legs. I guess the word "lunch" changed his mind rather quickly. Like Dad and I, Goten has a huge appetite for nearly anything, be it meat or vegetables, he'll gobble it all up without leaving a crumb.

Goten has aged a bit faster than any normal human baby. Probably because of his Saiyan blood. I'm just glad that he won't have to go through what I had to…I hope. "Gohan!" my mother's voice called from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready!"

A low grumbling reached my ears, and I grinned sheepishly as I joined my family in the kitchen where my mother was setting out the last of the meal while Goten sat on a neatly carved chunk of wood to raise him higher on his seat. Even for his age, Goten can climb onto that wood and stay put long enough to finish his meal. Gotta love that kid. "Mmm…smells good, mom."

Mother smiles at me wearily. My mother was just as affected as I was when Dad died. "Thank you, Gohan," she voices her thankfulness and sits down beside me with her smaller portion and proceeds to watch Goten and make sure he doesn't choke on his food. That kid can shovel in his food big time. "Goten, sweetie, chew with your mouth closed," she gently scolds my brother for his bad habits.

"Okay, Mommy," Goten replies with a grin.

"And don't talk with food in your mouth."

Goten swallowed and responded, "Okay, Mommy."

I smile and quickly finish my lunch. I know how anxious he is to go outside. My brother loves spending time outside and playing with almost every little creature that happens to catch his eye. I've been very much involved with my studies so I haven't had a lot of free time. My mother wants to send me to an actual school where I can be with kids my own age. That doesn't sound bad at all, but I wonder will I be able to fit in? Will I ever live a normal life?

I don't train much anymore. That Super Saiyan 2 level I achieved…it frightens me at times when I think about how much of an influence power had over me at the Cell Games, after I had reached that level. I don't want to hurt anyone and I never had a desire to kill Cell in the first place.

"We go outside now?" Goten asks me. He looks so cute with that bib in place under his chin. I still don't know why mother makes him wear one. Somehow he always manages to accidentally get food on his clothes.

"In a minute," I reply as I make an attempt to beat the record that my dad set for finishing a meal.

Mother sighs. "All that time spent cooking and you two finish it within five minutes." I didn't know exactly what to say to that, so I gave her an apologetic grin. Mother sighs again and then stands up. "Be careful outside and don't go too far!" she warns us and leaves the kitchen. I didn't have to be a genius to notice the tears that had formed in her eyes. Another memory must have entered her thoughts.

I wish there were something I could do for her, to make it a little easier to get by in life.

"Catch me, big brother!" Goten shouts and is already out the door, bib still in tact.

"Wait, Goten!" I shout back and follow him to the outside. "We need to take your bib off." Goten stops ahead and looks back at me as I approach him. "Mom wouldn't want you to lose it in the forest," I told him as I bent down and undid the knot.

"Can we go to the big pond?" he asks, referring to the nearest waterfall, where my dad used to take me to go fishing. Just last week, Mother and I took him there again. We took him there last year. It was his first time and he's loved it ever since. Goten had only seen ponds before so he calls it the "big pond".

"Sure!" I grinned and watched him run off again. I set the bib under a small rock. I'll wash it myself later. "Wait for me!" I call out, running after him. "I'm gonna get you!" I laughed when I heard his screams of laughter. He's always loved this game for some reason.

I wasn't too far behind and I could easily catch him…but it's so much more fun this way. He's leading me down an old path in the direction of the waterfall.

"Ha! Ha!" Goten suddenly increases his speed, taking me by surprise. I had no idea he could run that fast! Each day he amazes me as he continues to grow from a baby to a little boy.

"I'm catching up!" I say as we enter a clearing, the waterfall just ahead. I recall more memories of Dad and I, even Krillin, spending time here. This causes me to slow down as I take in the beautiful sight of the waterfall, the grass, the trees, and even the flowers.

I suddenly realize I've lost my little brother. I can no longer hear his laughter. "Goten?" I start walking forward, glancing all about. "Goten? Goten, where are you?" I hope he hasn't started a game of Hide and Seek. Last time he did that, he hid so well that I couldn't find him for about fifteen minutes until I saw him crawl out from a bush to inspect a butterfly. Sometimes I think he knows the forest better than I do! That bush was quite a ways away from the "big pond." "Goten!" A terrible thought occurs to me. We haven't taught him how to swim quite yet. What if he fell into the lake? It's not very large, but it is still very deep, at least for him.

"Pretty flowers!" a voice beside me suddenly speaks and I look down in surprise to see Goten holding up a mixed bouquet, of his own creation, of wildflowers.

"Yes, they are very pretty." I knelt down and spoke to him. "Goten, don't run off anywhere where you can't see me and I can't see you, all right?"

"I'm sorry," he says in a small voice with wide eyes.

It suddenly occurs to me that Goten knows virtually nothing of true danger. He hasn't seen enough to know how harsh life can be at times. He is the epitome of true innocence.

I realize that he is teaching me albeit he does not know it. He reminds me of my mother's words. Goten, clutching a small bunch of wild flowers for his mother, in hopes of making her happy. He doesn't know of the real pain that my mother is experiencing, or myself for that matter. All he knows is that it is a good thing to do, to make another smile. It's so simple.

I matured at a very young age, thus not knowing how wonderful life can be. When I least expect it, the simplicity of life is amazes me, and I enjoy seeing it in my little brother.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I cannot stop the smile from spreading across my face. "I love you, too, Goten."

"Flowers make Mommy happy, right?"

I nod, still smiling. "Yes, Goten. They make Mommy very happy." I can picture her reaction.

Without warning, Goten giggles and takes off, back in the direction of our home. I'm not worried anymore. He knows his way home. I know everything will be all right.

My pace is slower as I make my way through the forest, just enjoying the sweet scents and the scenery. I love our home, I really do.

"Mommy! Flowers!" Goten's voice echoes. I am close to home.

"For me? Oh, my sweet, little Goten. Thank you! They're lovely."

I am glad to hear the delight in my mother's voice.

Even though I feel older than I should be, even though Dad is not here…I am happy. As Goten showed me, sometimes it's good to sit back and revel in the simplicity of life.

* * *

 _ **WE NEED MEMBERS!**_

 _ **'Z-Writers is a collaborative account of a group of Writers. If anyone wants to hone their writing skills/ have fun ... feel free to join this collaborative venture. Please pay our account a visit, and see if you are interested or not.'**_

 _ **-GoHaNViDeLSoN**_


End file.
